


Дверь в небо

by Minsh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Coma, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: Тсуна не пропускала ни дня, даже когда все остальные отчаялись. Не верили. Не ждали.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 4





	Дверь в небо

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/9745754

У Реборн длинные мягкие волосы, которые неожиданно волнятся, когда Тсуна впервые видит ее после пробуждения, и совсем не мягкий характер. Бледная кожа, яркие на сгибах локтей вены и мрачный взгляд глубоко запавших глаз — все непрестанно напоминает о том, что она недавно вышла из комы.

В первый день Тсуна приходит с самого утра — и приносит с собой большой термос черного кофе и пять апельсинов.

Сицилийские апельсины и кофе — это, пожалуй, единственные любимые вещи Реборн. Тсуна так думает.

Реборн принимает подарки, когда просыпается, еще не зная, что Тсуна не впервые приносит это к ней в палату. Что весь год, что она пролежала в коме, каждую неделю корзинка на тумбочке около койки наполнялась ярко-оранжевыми апельсинами, а аромат кофе наполнял весь этаж по утрам трижды в неделю и по вечерам — остававшиеся в неделе дни.

Тсуна не пропускала ни дня, даже когда все остальные отчаялись. Не верили. Не ждали.

Реборн, глядя в большие и бесконечно добрые глаза Тсуны, вспоминает Луче — и думает, что прошлое пора отпустить. Она продолжает жить — вон, даже из комы вышла.

Черт.

Она ухмыляется, когда Тсуна щебечет очередную историю о детях в их районе — в ее школе, — очищая от яркой кожуры апельсин, и поднимается на коленях, рукой дотягиваясь до тонкой шеи девушки.

Или уже женщины? Боги, Тсуне скоро должно исполняться двадцать…

Ее губы теплые и слегка влажные, а еще пахнут апельсинами и кофе — как и губы Реборн, она смела надеяться. Уж лучше так, чем горькие или вовсе безвкусные больничные лекарства.

Тсуна не сопротивляется — а через какую-то секунду — чертовски долгую секунду, думает Реборн — даже отвечает, прикрывает глаза, тянется к Реборн, охотно впускает чужой язык в свой рот. И все становится так легко и просто.

Но Реборн не будет думать о том, почему. Еще рано — а у нее в голове до сих пор каша после годового пребывания черт-те где в обнимку с забухавшим Морфеем. Просто Тсуна навещала ее каждый день весь этот год.

Тсуна ждала и приносила кофе и апельсины.

Тсуна заслуживает этого, да и Реборн, если честно, тоже, — ведь не зря она год пролежала в отключке, исчезнув из памяти вечно сменяющихся мафиози всего мира.

И теперь у нее снова есть шанс на нормальную, обычную жизнь.

А рядом будет девушка — светлая и мягкая, такая, что не даст умереть со скуки и сможет пригреть и утешить, когда нападет хандра.

— Ты умеешь печь? — спрашивает Реборн, лежа головой на маленьком, пахнущем теплом плече. Тсунаеши ощутимо качает головой над ней, и Реборн фыркает. — Значит, печенье на мне.

Она не говорит «в этот раз» — и Тсуна слышит это, понимает и ценит.

С этого дня печенье становится постоянной обязанностью Реборн.

Как выясняется позже, только его она и умеет печь.

Тсуна смеется — солнечно и тепло, так же как улыбается, как смотрит и говорит — как делает все, думается Реборн.

И Реборн влюбляется. Со временем, медленно и вдумчиво как будто.

А Тсуна и не против. Знаете ли, истории любви бывают разными, и она не из тех, кто настаивает на развязке про любовь с первого взгляда. Ей хватает и своей такой.

А Реборн другая — и тем ценней ее привязанность, неумолимо перерастающая в любовь. Сильную, горячую, такую же, как итальянская кровь бывшей сильнейшей киллерши мира.

А теперь — той, кто на постоянной основе печет печенье и по чьей вине все в доме пахнет кофе и апельсинами.

Но Тсуна не против.

Тсуна улыбается, целуя родные губы и зарываясь во вновь подстриженные густые черные волосы.

Тсуна не против — она вообще не понимает, против чего ей нужно быть.


End file.
